Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} - 2 = 10\sqrt{x} + 8$
Answer: Subtract $8\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 2) - 8\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 8) - 8\sqrt{x}$ $-2 = 2\sqrt{x} + 8$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $-2 - 8 = (2\sqrt{x} + 8) - 8$ $-10 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-10}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-5 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.